


没事不要惹你男朋友

by TLaundryball



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: pwp
Relationships: Thundercracker/Skywarp
Kudos: 3





	没事不要惹你男朋友

skywarp又闲得无聊了。一般这种时候，身边某只蓝色的同僚会变成他的大型玩具，只要他别做太出格的事儿，tc一般也会对他采取读作容忍写作懒得理的态度。  
但某些时候tc也会发自内心怀疑他bondmate的心智，比如现在。  
“你几岁？”他恼火地瞪着趴在他胸前玩那两个涡轮的紫色金属块，“用不用我把它们拆下来，这样你能玩儿得舒服点？”  
“不用了，”skywarp冲他咧嘴一笑，tc惊恐地发现他在认真回答自己的问题，“我还是更喜欢它们装在你胸前的样子。”他又把手指放在螺旋叶片上戳了戳，tc相当确定他是故意的，身为同机型飞行单位，他们都对彼此身上的敏感地带了如指掌。  
“别玩了。”tc倒吸一口凉气。  
“好吧，”skywarp真的停了手，“那我等你把这篇剧本码完了。”  
tc想到上次截稿日以后他家那位用静止锁和其他一大堆他认为以skywarp的智商压根就不应该会用的工具把他捆在床上拆了数个塞时，笑得很绝望。  
“我打算改写长篇小说。”tc说。  
skywarp笑得很开心，也很单纯，“你真幽默。”他说完就伸出一根手指挠了挠tc的座舱玻璃。  
tc把座舱玻璃掀开了，巴斯特轻车熟路从蓝色追踪者的座舱里蹦到skywarp手上，skywarp捧着小家伙站起来，身体周围闪现出时空波动前兆的弧光。  
“别特么瞬移！”tc从桌边蹿起来起来把他给拍停了，“我说过了，闹子...这样会害死她的。”  
skywarp一拍脑袋。  
“哎呦！我把这事儿给忘了。别担心tc，下回绝对不会了，我现在带这家伙去湖边散散步，保证它每天必需的运动量，你就待在这儿安安心心写你的蓝星废料吧。”  
tc看着skywarp变形飞出去的背影，他有时候搞不清楚巴斯特和skywarp之间到底是谁在帮谁维持每天必须的运动量，skywarp多动得让tc怀疑他身上装了个每天不消耗一定数目的能量就会自爆的开关。  
不过巴斯特又为他争取了宝贵的完全不受干扰的两小时，这让tc感到稍许舒心。  
出乎意料的是，这回skywarp半小时就回来了，伴随着一阵芯灵传送时的典型噪音，“啪”。  
“卧槽！”tc吓得把数据板扔了出去，“你怎么瞬移了？！”  
“放心，巴斯特不在，”skywarp敞开座舱以示清白，“不过我有事儿得找你帮忙。”  
tc注意到他高速运转的换气口，内心警铃大作。  
“你把她怎么了？”

※  
“——【也就只是】掉水里了！”tc恨不得当场把面前这坨紫色物体的头壳敲开了看看他空空如也的脑模块里到底还能不能塞进什么东西，“我明明和你强调过巴斯特不会游泳！”  
“所以我才来找你了！”skywarp的声音也肉眼可见地上升了一个八度，“在这只碳基蓝星生物彻底毁掉我们俩的关系之前——而且又不是我把它给扔进去的！”  
芯灵传送者不情不愿地伸出一只手，tc心急如焚地抓住。  
“你为什么不自己下去救她？”tc问。  
“看来大作家已经忘记了他的bondmate【也】不会游泳这件小事——上次我失足掉进能量湖里，还是抓着小红的尾翼板才上来的！”  
片刻后他们已经出现在公园景观湖边的草地上，tc敏锐地定位到湖中心的位置确实有个什么小东西在扑腾着。  
（tc下去救了狗，因为是pwp且作者太懒就不写了）  
收拾好巴斯特那边的问题后，tc重新回到了桌前，不过这回他没继续和桌上的数据板搏斗，而是轻轻敲了敲skywarp的翅膀。  
“skywarp。”  
“昂？”  
“你身体里是不是真的装了个每天不消耗一定数目的能量就会自爆的开关？”怒火中烧中tc意识到自己真的把这话问出了口，他差点笑出声。skywarp已经笑出了声。“别笑，warp，我对此相当怀疑，用不用我给你检查一下？或者不用那么麻烦，用不用我帮你烧烧能量，让你早点完成任务？”  
skywarp还在嘟嘟囔囔解释他身体里绝对没有装那种东西，随即就感到背部一记重击，等他反应过来，自己已经被tc整个儿摁倒在刚才他码剧本的那张桌子上。  
“嗷！”他嚷嚷，“磕着我翅膀了！”  
“就算我把你的翅膀整个扯下来它都能被轻松修好！”tc牢牢按住他的肩甲使两人固定在这个位置，“只要火种仍在燃烧，我们的种族无论受到多么严重的伤害都能被修好，但巴斯特不一样。虽然他和你们一样是我的朋友，可他受到的大部分损伤事实上都会带来无法弥补的后果。”  
Skywarp漫不经心地听着。  
“你什么时候才能真正明白这一点？”

※  
等tc粗暴地抬起他的腿，伸手去触碰skywarp的对接面板时，skywarp的逻辑回路才姗姗来迟地滚回他脑子里。他意识到他家tc要拆他。  
牛逼啊。他第一反应是。一小坨蓝星生物就能把他气成这样，当年自己擅离职守害tc的小队丢了一整个周期的能量补给时他也只是气得没给他送饭，任由skywarp在禁闭室饿了整整三天而已。  
“所以——鉴于没法给我留下不可磨灭的损伤——你现在打算给我留下点不可磨灭的记忆？”skywarp想了半天，终于得出了这么个结论。  
tc看着他。Skywarp乖巧地打开自己，甚至隐隐感到一丝期待。  
“不来？”他舔舔唇，冲tc勾了勾手指。  
然而tc用实际行动告诉他，幻灭只要一秒钟。  
他打开对接面板，充能完毕的输出管就这么直直地闯了进来。  
连skywarp自己都记不起他和tc到底有多久没有亲近过了。尽管曾经是令人闻风丧胆的天之骄子，但破坏大帝的羽翼们确实已经许久没能飞翔在同一片天空，大部分时间里他们甚至会刻意忘记火种中这个微弱又难以忽视的链接，他们分开了太久，经历的事情又太多——说句实在话，以上想法在skywarp的脑子里只是浮光掠影般飘过，此刻他头脑中真正清晰的念头只有一个。  
自己那经年累月未曾被使用的接口，真他渣紧得不合逻辑。  
“惊天雷我拆你十八条流水线的——出去——给我出去！！”skywarp眼泪都要疼出来了，连那些他曾经在酒吧约过的莽撞陆狗们都没敢这么拆过他，更不要说这个在他眼中始终温柔知性的bondmate。接口此时一片干涩，对于拆卸双方都毋庸置疑地毫无快感可言，他感到清洗液真的开始在光镜边缘积蓄。  
不应该是这样的，这不舒服，他不喜欢。skywarp后退着想要躲开，却被tc握着腰一把拉回去。那好吧——他妥协，挣扎着仰头，向上贴近想要索取一个吻。tc偏头错开，只有输出管继续在那处狭小紧致的接口中挺动着。  
“你他渣就不能说句话么！”skywarp委屈地嚷嚷。  
“我在说，warp，我【总是】在说。可是大多数情况下你要么记不住，要么就压根不去听。”  
得，他生气了。skywarp闭上眼睛，在一片黑暗中差点笑出声：对于他好脾气的同伴而言，这还真是相当难得。不过现下没必要和自己过不去，对于被硬推到眼前的东西，skywarp的原则向来是好好享受，反正面前这家伙和自己同机型同尺寸，难道还怕他像那些重装坦克一样把自己给拆哭了不成？  
打脸来的如此之快。下一秒他就在tc一个重重的挺身中发出一声惊叫。  
炉渣！！  
他很识趣地把即将爆出的粗口换成了柔软的示弱，“tc，轻点儿...”  
skywarp主动抬起一条腿圈上tc的腰，示好地贴着那儿轻轻磨蹭。和在空中一样，他在床上也是一把好手，这是三人中tc难得欠缺的技能。放松，skywarp，放松。你的bondmate没理由伤害你。  
他突然感到背部传来一丝微妙的酥麻感，skywarp腾出空来回头去看了一眼。几根蓝色的手指正颇为挑逗地按摩着他的机翼，指尖在他机翼边缘的管线上缓缓移动。Skywarp感到一阵过电般的刺激，他毫无征兆地呻吟出声，等他好不容易从那串哼哼中找回神智，才意识到tc是真的字面意义地在对他放电——蓝色的同僚找准了他最敏锐的管线，指尖释放出细微的电流。  
Skywarp差点当场到达顶点。他在tc怀里浑身颤抖，一半是气的一半是爽的。  
“我试着给你一个…教训。但——”tc突然开口，又很快没说了。  
他早就知道怎样的教训都不会让面前这个蠢货改变一分一毫。  
接合处渐入佳境。skywarp放缓了节奏迎接tc的顶撞，叶片开合包裹着滚烫的输出管，方才紧涩的甬道此刻已经被润滑液浸透，淡紫色的液体随着那里隐秘的光带一同波动着。skywarp仰起头发出一声餍足的喘息，脆弱的颈部管线毫无保留地暴露在tc眼前。  
tc叹了口气，低头舔吻着其中一簇。他不知道和那些酒吧里，战场上的陆狗们one night stand时skywarp会不会也这样，他简直不能想象这丫是怎么活着混到今天的位置的。  
skywarp还在他身下哼哼着，tc突然想起他俩会是现在这个状况纯粹是他被skywarp气的。  
skywarp感到接口处有什么异物探了进来。tc又往那里插进两根手指。这没问题，他能接受，skywarp想。  
其实对于战时有事没事就找那些重装陆狗来一发的skywarp来说，tc的尺寸还真不怎么特别能让他爽到，但是身为和skywarp同机型的飞行者，tc总有其他办法能让他求饶。比如现在。  
那两根探入他接口的手指像正在安抚他机翼的手指一样，不安分的释放了一次小小的电流脉冲。  
“别啊卧槽！”skywarp浑身字面意义上地因过电而战栗，“我错了还不成！”  
tc心软了一秒钟，随即他就告诉自己再信面前这坨紫色幼生体的鬼话他就不如他养的狗。  
而想到巴斯特无疑让蓝色seeker此时的怒火雪上加霜，借着润滑液的力道，tc毫不犹豫又向其中推进了两根手指。  
skywarp意识到这回是真的玩大了，他的内心已经开始大哭求饶起来。插入接口的手指毫不留情地配合着滚烫的输出管一同动作，在skywarp管壁内部那几个他早就熟谙于心的敏感节点上顶弄，每一次电流脉冲都能带来如潮的快感，他想过载，他不能过载，skywarp试图在处理器里默背威震天当年写的诗以转移注意力，很快他就在情欲中发现这一切都是徒劳。他抬手环住tc的脖颈，在一片混乱中哭叫着第一次到达了顶点。  
“等等，我得休息会儿。”skywarp靠在tc肩上有气无力的抱怨着。  
还深埋在他接口里的输出管着实停顿了那么一小会儿，但这显然不代表这样就能完事了。下一刻，还处于充能完毕状态的输出管又强硬地撞进了最深处。  
skywarp刚过载过一次的接口痉挛般收缩起来。  
“你个该拆的炉渣，欠回炉的蓝色航空废铁——啊我错了tc！真的！！我保证再也不把你那只蓝星宠物随便扔到哪儿然后自己去散心，你让我做什么都成——”他只想让bondmate把那要命的手指从自己的接口里抽出去。skywarp喘息着，他想躲开，又想挺身把对方吞得更深。  
这太过了。skywarp向后退缩着试图躲避腰间令人羞愤欲死的酸涨，机体周围瞬移的弧光扬起一瞬又很快偃旗息鼓。他走不掉，并非因为tc这双托在他腰间的双手——没有什么能真的拦住芯灵传送者，可是他看着tc的光镜——这副曾经破碎过又被修补的光镜，他意识到自己早就下定决心不再逃避对方决意对自己做的任何事。  
Tc说到做到。那天到最后如果不是体内几乎要满溢出来的次级燃料箱，skywarp应该早就在一片飘红的过载警报和主能量过低弹窗中下线了。

※  
红总刷了卡推门而入直奔浴室，这阵势一看他就是又跑外交去了，“我真他渣一秒也忍不了了，我只是想握个手，那坨炉渣居然抱了我！”他中气十足的尖叫声让两只僚机都颤抖了一下，“快让我洗个澡，流水线的那个渣摸了我的翅膀！！”  
他一脚踹开浴室的门，skywarp趴在浴缸里生无可恋地看着他。  
“唷，”红总看着闹闹剐蹭严重的腰部和腿甲，一下乐了，“谁这么能耐，有本事把skywarp揍成这样？”  
“我。”tc拿着两块能量块儿从隔壁走过来，想了想把两块都给了闹闹，“是他先惹的我，欠日。”  
“真惨。”starscream伸出一只手去拍了拍他的肩甲，考虑到他逐渐失控的笑声和用另一只手明目张胆冲tc比的那个大拇指，这平实无误的关心就怎么听怎么都欠了点儿意思。  
skywarp敢怒不敢言。  
“这好笑个渣啊！”他翻了个身，在浴缸里挣扎着给长机腾了个地儿，“我一时半会儿大概起不来了，小红你要真有那么嫌弃抱你的那只家伙，就过来一起挤挤算啦。”

完


End file.
